


12 Days of Christmas MLB

by KittyCatGirl925



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatGirl925/pseuds/KittyCatGirl925
Summary: Chat Noir tells Ladybug to meet him at the Louvre for the 12 days of Christmas, and Ladybug obliges.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 33





	1. First Day of Christmas - One Declaration of Love

**Prologue**

The day before there was an akuma fight. Chat Noir had seemed giddy the entire time, and Ladybug was wondering how in the world he could be this happy during an exhausting akuma fight.

After the fight, Chat had come over to her for what seemed like their millionth fist bump. But he didn’t. Just as Ladybug put her hand out, he picked it up.

“Ladybug. I, um, have a surprise for you. Twelve surprises, really. For the next twelve days, will you meet me on the top of the Louvre? Can you do that?”

“Uh, sure Chat, unless something comes up. It is Christmas season, after all.”

“Exactly.” And with that, he and his beeping Miraculous jumped away into the sunset.

“I never know what to do with that cat.”

**First Day of Christmas - Declaration of Love**

Ladybug made it to the Louvre at twilight that evening. She had to say, as Marinette all day, she’d been curious as to what Chat Noir wanted to give her. She had decided it had to be something so out of the box it would fit with his personality.

Ladybug suddenly saw a bouncing black spot in the distance. She smiled. Finally, he’s here. Ladybug had brought a jacket and scarf of hers, because it was freezing outside, and the skintight suit wouldn’t cut it in Parisian winter weather. She was glad she did, too, because Chat had taken a while.

“M’Lady! You made it!” Chat announced when he caught sight of her at the Louvre. “I decided to give you my own 12 days of Christmas.”

“Did you? And does this have to do with the fact that you think _I’m_ your true love?”

He came closer, and took her hands in his.

“You, know how I, um …” He was stalling. Ladybug had patience. She could wait. She’d been through this many times with Adrien. Wait …

“Look. For the first day of Christmas, I uh, decided to give you my declaration of love.” Her eyes widened. “Er, your hair ... is dark as a beautiful Christmas night. Your eyes, the picture of a joyful morning. When you smile, you see all of your wishes and dreams come true. Ladybug, _you_ are my wish, and my dream.”

Ladybug listened to him finish in awe. She’d never known Chat Noir, Mr. Flirt, could be so sincere. “Chat, I …”

He smiled. “You love my poetry, I know, I know. And, by the way, that was just pouring out my feelings. You don’t need to, uh, worry yourself over how you react. I won’t be hurt.”

Ladybug didn’t hear him mumble, “I can’t be hurt anymore.”

Ladybug watched him leap away, still trying to make sense of his “declaration of love”, which, unknown to Ladybug, had been practiced by Adrien to Plagg all afternoon.

**On the first day of Christmas, Chat Noir gave to me: a declaration of love!**


	2. Second Day of Christmas - Two Kwami Drawings

Ladybug made it later today. She wasn’t sure whether to go or not after yesterday’s scene, but her curiosity wore her in. Besides, Chat said not to worry about it, so she’d try not to worry about it.

It didn’t surprise her when she saw Chat Noir there already, and she couldn’t help but notice he was holding some paper. She decided to act as if yesterday hadn’t happened, even though his words wouldn’t get out of her head.

“What’s that?” Ladybug asked after she’d dropped down.

“Your next gift.” Chat also had a flashlight she hadn’t seen, and he clicked it on so she could see what was on the paper better. She saw there were actually two papers when he pulled them apart.

Ladybug looked, and gasped. On the first paper, a picture of Tikki, so intricately drawn she almost thought she’d given Chat a visit herself. She had to ask Tikki about it later. The paper had a drawing of her eating a cookie, sitting down. She was so cute!

The next paper was of a black kwami with green eyes, holding a piece of cheese. He was grinning, similar to Chat’s smiles. She assumed this was his kwami.

“What is his name?”

Chat grinned, happy she wanted to know more about him. “That is Plagg. He is lazy, cranky, and obsessed with cheese. No, not cheese. Camembert cheese. Just camembert.”

“Why?”

“Who knows. Drives me nuts. He has a good heart, though. Oh, and keeps asking about your kwami. Tikki, right?” Ladybug nodded. “Like, ‘How’s Tikki doing?’ or ‘Can you give Ladybug a piece of camembert to give to Tikki?’ No! How are you supposed to fight with camembert?”

Ladybug laughed. “You know, I could see camembert being one of my Lucky Charms. The way things have been going, anyway.”

“Yeah, I guess, but camembert? Tikki wouldn’t want the stinky stuff anyways. She’s normal. She likes sweets.”

“How much has Plagg told you about Tikki?” She didn’t know he knew about Tikki’s sweet tooth.

“Plagg is always telling me about her. She is dreadfully annoying, she only eats sweets, and has no sense of humor.”   
  


Ladybug laughed again. She kinda wanted to meet Plagg. “She’s not annoying, she just knows better. She does only eat sweets as I told you earlier. And she does have a sense of humor, she just doesn’t know figurative language. One time I told her to pinch me because I was really excited, and she  _ actually  _ pinched me. Like, really hard.”

Chat Noir laughed. “I’ll have to test Plagg on figurative language later. That would be awesome, if I could pick on him about something like he always does me. He thinks everything I do is hilarious.”

“He’s not wrong.”

“Hey! I’m leaving.” He started to walk away, and Ladybug realized he was serious when he prepared to leap.

“Wait!”

He turned around. “Yeah?”

“These pictures are really good. Beautiful. Did you meet Tikki?”

“No. Plagg drew a terrible picture of her for me to use, and using Plagg’s shape, I drew Tikki better. I had to make her smaller, I knew that. Plagg eats too much to be normal sized.”

“Thank you! So much!”

Chat smiled before leaving.

**On the second day of Christmas, my Chat Noir gave to me, two kwami drawings, and a declaration of love!**


	3. Third Day of Christmas - Three Knuckle Kisses

Today had been a not-good-day for Marinette. Chloé had a bad day too, so she was at her meanest, and tripped Marinette when she was passing by with her stuff. She also had a project to get done tonight for Physics, and she hated physics anything. She didn’t know if she could see Chat Noir and get away in time to finish her project with time for a good sleep. She did want to make it to school tomorrow.

Marinette looked at Tikki before she transformed. 

“Hey, Tikki?”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Can you help me with Physics?”

Tikki giggled her cute little giggle. “Yes, Marinette, of course. I mean, I am the kwami of creation. Physics should be a breeze.”

Marinette laughed. “We’ll see about that! TIKKI! SPOTS ON!”

Ladybug made it to the Louvre at around the same time as Chat Noir, though she didn’t know it. She had been about two minutes later.

Chat walked up to her, and gave her a kiss on her knuckles. “One.” He said.

One? “What’s one supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see. Anyway, how’s Tikki? Plagg called her a Rikki-Tikki-Tavi today, which is some animal that lives in India from some story that another kwami heard from forever ago.” He was trying to change the subject, but Ladybug didn’t notice.

“What is a Rikki-Tikki-Tavi?”

“More like _who_ is Rikki-Tikki-Tavi. He’s a mongoose, from a children’s story. I, uh, kinda zoned out from there.”

“Kitty, you are the worst listener. I swear …”

“Swearing is bad,” Chat Noir said innocently.

“OK, then, I want to swear but I won’t because I’m a good ladybug. Is that good enough for you?”

“I guess.” He kissed her knuckles again. “Two.”

“Tell me what is going on! I _can_ count, you know. No need to teach me how to count to two.”   
  
“That’s not-” He paused, thought, went on. “You know what, I’ve been wondering for a while. Let’s count the number of spots on your costume.”   
  
“What! NO!” Ladybug flinched when Chat started poking her. One poke for each spot.

“One.” Poke. “Two.” Poke. “Three.” Poke.

“Stop it!” She squirmed after every poke. “Don’t do that!” She said as he poked her a fourth time.

“OK!” He said, surprising her. Then, he took her hand, and kissed her knuckles again. “Three.”

“UGH! Tell me, why are you doing that?”  
  


Chat Noir grinned, and simply said, “Three knuckle kisses!”, In a sing-song voice, then went away.

Ladybug stared at her hand. “What just happened? That’s the weirdest encounter I’ve ever had with Chat Noir, and that’s saying something.

**On the third day of Christmas, my Chat Noir gave to me, three knuckle kisses, two kwami drawings, and a declaration of love!**


	4. Fourth Day of Christmas - Four Matching Shoes

Ladybug sat at the Louvre. She’d waited for longer than yesterday, and she was starting to get worried. He was very capable of getting there on time, he had before. So now, she wondered, what was the hold up?

Finally, after half an hour of waiting, Chat came. Holding two grocery store bags. Now she was curious. Did her kitty get her groceries for Christmas, and if so, was a cat-dressed superhero getting her groceries while she was in a Ladybug costume the weirdest thing that would ever happen to her?

“Hey … _huff_ … Ladybug.” He was out of breath. What did he do, climb up here with her groceries?

“Hiiiii, Chat Noir. Are you ok? You took forever, and now you’re out of breath.”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Had trouble getting today’s gift. It was in one spot and one spot only, only sold today.”

He gave her one of the grocery bags. “You can get groceries every day, y’know, right?”

Chat laughed. “I didn’t get you groceries. These didn’t come with a bag, and boxes are hard to jump with, especially two boxes over Parisian buildings. I know, I tried. Part of the reason I was late.”

“So you didn’t get my groceries?”

“No, I did not get your groceries. Now, open it already, I’m dying of anticipation!” He feigned dying, laying the back of his hand over his forehead and leaning back.

“Ok, if it’s _that_ serious.” She opened the bag, pulling out one red shoe with black spots and one black shoe with green paw prints.

“Oh, wow. Chat, these are …”

“Amazing? I know. I have a pair, too.” He pulled a bigger pair out of the other grocery bag and slipped them on over his already-covered feet. “I got us a matching pair. Try them on, I want to see if they fit.”

She did, and they fit pretty well. Chat had noticed her tiny feet, but that didn’t surprise Ladybug. “Where did you get such … _unique_ shoes?”

“There was a Ladybug and Chat Noir festival today, you didn’t notice?”  
  


“Actually, I was up all night with Tikki doing a Physics project, so I didn’t notice much of anything last night.”

Chat beamed. “Y’know, my class had a Physics project, too. I wonder …”

“NO. You know how I feel about us knowing each other. Wow, these are comfy.” Ladybug had started walking around on the Louvre, being careful not to fall in her new shoes.

“I know you are changing the subject.”

“No, really, these are cool. I can’t believe a festival had such high quality shoes.”

Chat Noir smiled, but grimaced. He’d lied to Ladybug. There was no festival, he’d had them made by his father for a friend. In return, Adrien had no complaints with the multi-hour-long photoshoots that had happened almost every day. He knew what he’d wanted to give her, and he was going to give it to her.

“Uh, yeah, they had many high quality things. Wish you could’ve been there.”

“OH! You know what? Let’s go there now! We can look around! Not buy anything of course, don’t have my wallet on me, but we can go there together!”

Uh oh. “Er, actually, I have to leave soon. My father may be looking for me soon for dinner.” His father wouldn’t, but Nathalie would.

“Ok, usually you’d jump at the chance to spend any time with me, but ok.” She smiled. “I’m kind of tired anyway, though, so it’s alright.”

Chat and Ladybug said their goodbyes, and Chat went away thinking how great it would be if the festival was real and he could go on a sort of date with his Lady, and Ladybug thought about how great it would be if she had her wallet and could go search around at items based on her and her partner.

**On the fourth day of Christmas, my Chat Noir gave to me, four matching shoes, three knuckle kisses, two drawings of kwamis, and a declaration of love!**


	5. Fifth Day of Christmas - Five Makeshift Rings

Ladybug was excited for Chat Noir’s gift. She’d noticed something weird with Adrien during art class today, and she was worried. He’d just asked the art teacher for some clay and glaze paint, grabbed them, and ran off. Marinette didn’t even get to see the color paints he chose.

She hoped Chat would get there soon. When she waited for him, it seemed like forever, even if it was just a minute.

He showed up around 5 minutes after her. He was holding what looked like five boxes. They were tiny, and he was having trouble carrying them without dropping one.

Chat put four of the boxes on the ground, and opened one, and placed the open box in his palm so she could see.

Ladybug finally asked, “What are those?”

“Miraculous boxes.” At her astonished face, he said, “Not real ones. Makeshift ones I made. Each one holds a Chat Noir ring. This one has all of it’s paw pads, and another is missing one, and another is missing two, and so on until the last paw pad.”

Ladybug looked inside the box. She saw a ring that looked just like the one Chat wore now, just a little more homemade. “Wow, you made this yourself?”

“Out of clay. I hope you like them.” He took the ring out of its box, and slipped it on her finger. It fit pretty well, if not a little big, but that left growing room.

She looked at the closed boxes, and noticed they had the same symbol her Miraculous boxes had, just more lopsided from being drawn with paint. “Chat, this is so creative. How did you draw those symbols?”

“A lot of practice. I practiced them on paper first before the boxes, but they are still a little lopsided.”

“Chat, they’re great. I love them.” She grinned. “Maybe I’ll wear them tomorrow.”  
  


Chat smiled. “Yeah, you should. That would be great!”

“A little change to my daily outfit would be good, anyways. I bet everyone will fall heads over heels for my new ring!”

Chat Noir grinned. “You should wear black and green tomorrow, too. That would finish of the look. I can wear red and black tomorrow, too. I don’t have any Ladybug earrings, nor are my ears pierced or getting pierced anytime soon, but if you will be me, I can be you too.”

Ladybug laughed. “You sure do know a lot about fashion for a cat.”

Chat blushed. “W-well, I am a very, uh, fashionable kitty.”

Ladybug poked him. “Of course you are. Hey, I need to get that outfit planned. I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

Chat kissed her hand. “Tomorrow.”

**On the fifth day of Christmas, my Chat Noir gave to me, five makeshift rings! Four matching shoes, three knuckle kisses, two kwami drawings, and a declaration of love!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Tell me how my 12 days of Christmas (MLB version) is so far! I love to reply to comments, so please review! Also, I am working on another MLB fic right now, but I would love some ideas on new MLB ideas, so maybe you could see one of your ideas as a fanfiction! Have a very merry Christmas break!
> 
> With love, KittyCatGirl925


	6. Sixth Day of Christmas - Six Akuma Saves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Chapter Six. This one is interesting.

Marinette had the craziest day at school.

As soon as she got home last night, she designed a black leather jacket, a green tank top, and black leggings and black high tops. She wore all of this to school with one of her rings, the ring with all of the paw pads on it.

She found Adrien in Ms. Bustier’s classroom, wearing a red dress shirt and black vest. She didn’t take too much notice, because he was a model and wore overly fancy stuff all the time, but  _ red and black fancy stuff _ ? She tried to ignore the huge coincidence.

Adrien, however, couldn’t ignore it. There was the ring, on Marinette’s finger, that he’d just given Ladybug last night. And she wore a black and green outfit to go with it, just like they had said.

After class, Adrien ran up to Marinette. “Marinette!”

Marinette turned around. “Adrien, I-”

“Marinette, that is er- a very pretty ring.”   
  
“Oh! Um, thanks! A, um, very special friend gave this to me yesterday.”

“Cool! I, uh, I really have to go.”

“Wait!”

Adrien stopped running. “Yeah?”   
  


“Have lunch with me.”

“I, um, I … ok.”

Marinette, silently rewarding herself for kind of asking Adrien out, said, “Are you alright? You seem off. Ever since you asked about my ring …” Marinette finally realized. “Oh. Yeah, we need to talk.”

Adrien smiled gently. “Ok.”

After a long, silent walk, they came to Tom and Sabine’s. “Hi Adrien!” Sabine smiled, and handed Adrien the fresh croissant she’d been putting in the display stand. “Here.”   
  


Adrien grinned. Marinette smiled awkwardly to her mother. “Actually, we have, um,  _ pressing  _ matters to attend to. If you’ll excuse me.” She grabbed Adrien’s free hand and practically dragged him upstairs.

“Hey, I could’ve gotten more pastries!”

“Not now, Chaton.” Adrien quieted. This was the first time their suspicions were put into words. Now it was all too real.

“Oh my gosh, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, not yet …” Marinette trailed off.

Adrien looked around at what he now knew was his Lady’s room. It looked exactly as it had before, except there were pictures, everywhere, of him. He knew she was into fashion, so he ignored it, but he had to address it later.

Marinette caught him looking, and turned as red as her Ladybug suit. “Eek!” She started taking down the pictures, making it more obvious. Adrien tried (and failed) to suppress a smile. When she was done, Adrien asked “Do you always keep pictures of handsome guys on your walls?”

She blushed harder. “Stop it!” This made Adrien laugh. Marinette was going to scold him, but she screamed instead.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien looked to where she was pointing.

“There’s a black bug-mouse! Just like Tikki! Except more cat and less bug!” She was pointing at Plagg, who looked angry.

“ _ I am not a bug-mouse! _ I am Adrien’s kwami! Do you have any cheese?” Adrien looked annoyed for some reason.

“I’m sure I do. What kind?”

“Camembert.”

“Camembert? Why camembert?”

Adrien sighed. “It’s all he eats. I have some right here.” Adrien pulled out a small chunk of the foul smelling food, to Plagg’s delight. “He makes me smell like this stupid stuff!”

Marinette giggled. “It’s not that bad. I think he’s cute.” Marinette swooped up the kwami and cuddled him.

“This is nice. Adrien never does this.”

“Hey! You always run away from me!”   
  


“You aren’t cuddly. Marin- Tikki!”

Adrien squealed as a red blur went past him to Marinette and Plagg. Plagg squirmed out of Marinette’s arms and hugged Tikki. “I missed you Plagg.” The kwami turned to Marinette. “I told you, he would notice your outfit and figure you out!”

Marinette smiled sheepishly. “Oops.”

Suddenly, an alert came on Marinette’s phone. “It’s Nadja!”

Marinette gave Adrien her phone. ‘ _ Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. Nadja Chamack here, reporting a giant-something in Place des Vosges. We have no information on what this is, but we believe it is an akuma attack _ .’ On the screen was a video of a giant green blob, scaring people and making some people disappear in it’s gooey body.

“We are going to have to save this for later. TIKKI, SPOTS ON!” Marinette transformed into her alter ego as Adrien watched in awe.

“Wow.” He said dreamily.

“Adrien, we need to go. Stop gawking and get going!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“Ok, ok! PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!” Ladybug also enjoyed watching him transform to Chat Noir, but tried not to stare as much as Adrien had.

When they got to the park, they found the blob-thing capturing people by shooting out goo and splatting them to the ground. The blob turned around, and spotted the two heroes, though they had no idea because it had no eyes. The only distinct thing they saw was a gold star attached to it. Chat Noir pushed Ladybug away as the blob shot at her. “Thanks, Chat. I think the akuma is in that gold star, right there.”

Chat looked, and spotted the star. Ladybug hit him with her yoyo. The yoyo just bounced off, and the blob shot more gooey mess at her. Chat scooped Ladybug up and took her to a nearby roof. “Woah, the blob isn’t hurt by my yoyo! What do I do?”

“Well, my baton won’t work either, probably, so we just retrieve that gold star, rip it, you capture the akuma, and  _ voila _ , Paris is saved.”

“You make it sound like a step by step recipe.  _ How to Make Safety for Paris _ .”

“Yeah, but without our weapons, we need to just go out there and grab it.”

“Ok.”

Ladybug ran out to the blob, and reached for the star. She squealed as he slime barreled toward her, and Chat Noir shoved her away. “I didn’t mean run into him! We needed a plan.”   
  
“Oh. Ok. Then, can you distract him? I want to see if I can tiptoe and grab the star like that.”

“Ok. Run behind him, hurry!” He let her run a little, then shouted, “Hey Blob Face, come and catch me!”

The blob followed Chat, but he couldn’t go that fast, so he kind of flowed along. Ladybug tiptoed to his gold star, and reached for it. But as she touched the blob, he stopped, and tried to swallow her, and she ran as fast as she could, with the blob barely keeping up. Chat decided to save her running, and yelled out again. “Big gooey things like you shouldn’t bother poor little ladybugs!”

The blob turned to Chat. Chat ran off, and Ladybug called out her Lucky Charm, attracting the blob. He started for her, and Chat tried to call out again. “Over here! Leave her alone! Come mess with me!” Ladybug grabbed the giant blanket she got.

“Chat! I have an idea!”

“What?”

“You know how stains stick to fabric no matter what you do?”

Chat grinned. “Are you going to catch him, or me?”

“I’ve got this, I hope.” She ran up to the blob, and wrapped the blanket around him. The blob tried to swallow her in the process, but Chat grabbed the blanket and finished the job as she ran away, getting swallowed himself.

“NO!” Ladybug yelped. She hurried to the blob so she could grab the star. The blob was stuck, immobilized. She easily took the golden star, ripped it, and caught the akuma. The blob turned out to be a chemistry student who got a bad grade.

Chat came back to Ladybug, and she hugged him. “Thank you! By the way, I realized we missed the little bit of class after lunch, but was cut short because of the akuma attack.”

Chat grinned. “Yeah.” Chat yawned.

“Tired?”

“A little, but I haven’t got your gift.”

“Are you serious? You saved me out there. Six times, to be exact.”

“What?” Six times. I counted.”

“Huh. Well, I need to go to bed, and that means Plagg needs to go to bed. See you tomorrow, M’lady!”

“See you tomorrow, Chaton.”

**On the sixth day of Christmas, my Chat Noir gave to me, six akuma saves, five makeshift rings! Four matching shoes, three knuckle kisses, two kwami pictures, and a declaration of love!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This one was fun to write. Also, I laugh every time a red squiggly line comes up when I write akuma. Hey, it did it again! It doesn't show up for you guys, but I think it's kinda funny.


	7. Seventh Day of Christmas - Seven Valentines

Marinette wasn’t surprised when Adrien was at her front door when she finished getting ready.

“Hey, Kitty!”

“Hello, M’Lady.” They walked to school, Adrien telling her of how cute Plagg was when he fell asleep, though they could hear some faint grumbling in the direction of Adrien’s bag.

They were walking hand in hand, much to Marinette and Adrien’s delight, and were talking as if they were friends forever. So imagine Alya’s surprise when she saw Marinette talking to Adrien about a “Plagg” without stuttering at all.

“What’s a Plagg?” Alya joined their conversation, giving Marinette looks that said,  _ You have some explaining to do, girl _ .

“Um, my friends cat.” Adrien said. More growling from his bag, but Alya didn’t seem to notice.

“Cool, I’ll have to see him sometime.” Adrien stiffened, but Alya changed the subject. “Did you see that akuma yesterday?” Alya asked.

“Yes. It was a blob thing, and it was scary. I was in the park when it happened, and I freaked. Bit Ladybug and Chat Noir saved me, as usual.”

“I got swallowed by the blob! It was like being consumed with jelly. I’m just glad Ladybug was able to save me.” Adrien said.

“She is the best. Why else would I devote a whole blog on her and Chat Noir?”

“Ladybug is great, isn’t she?” By now, Marinette was blushing hard from the compliments from her two friends.

During class, Alya pokes Marinette’s shoulder. “Marinette, tell me what happened.”

“What?”

“How did you two-” Alya made a heart gesture with her fingers.

“ALYA! Adrien liked my outfit yesterday, and we talked about it, then we went to the park and got caught up in the akuma attack.”

“Wow, that’s great. I’m so happy for you!”

Marinette blushed. “Thank you! Trust me, I’m happy too.”

Marinette paid attention as much as possible, but it was hard when she was right behind the man of her dreams. At lunch, Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino met up at Marinette’s house. Alya and Nino left the two alone, or really Alya decided her and Nino should take a walk.

“Alya is, pushy, to say the least.” Marinette grinned. “But she sure is useful when it comes to akuma attacks.”

“Yeah, you still manage to be there after me every time, though.”

“We were there yesterday at the same time!”

“Because we were there!”

Sabine overheard the two, and asked, “You were where?”

“Uh, the, my balcony!” Adrien snorted. “Yes, my balcony.”

“How do you manage to be late to your own balcony?” Adrien was laughing hard now.

“Um, Adrien got there before me last time because I had to put up my bag from school, and he had left his in his locker.”

“Oh, ok. Well, hopefully you aren’t late to your balcony next time.” Sabine laughed.

Marinette glared at Adrien, who was no help at all laughing like an idiot, and said, “Adrien, school. Bye, Maman.” She grabbed Adrien and went out of the bakery.

“Woah!” Adrien glared at her, who was still glaring at him. “It was hilarious, I couldn’t help it.”

“Says the one who thinks cat puns are funny.”

“They are when you are a cat themed superhero!” He argued.”

“They are not, and will never be.”

“You love my puns.”

  
  


Later, at the Louvre, Chat Noir met up with Ladybug, who decided they should keep coming. She liked the little gifts, and it was fun. 

Chat handed her seven paper hearts. The first one read: “You are  _ purrrr _ -fect.”

“What is this?”

“You mentioned my puns earlier, so I made you some cat pun Valentines.”

Ladybug read them aloud: “I’m  _ feline  _ like I love you.” “You’re  _ pawsome _ .” “Do you like my  _ cattitude _ ?” “I’m not  _ kitten  _ when I say you are  _ purrmazing _ !” “I may need a vet - you took my breath away.” “I love you  _ meowy  _ much.”

“Chat Noir, what is this, and how long did they take you?

“Not that long. I’ve thought of making you cat pun valentines since we met.”

“Dork.”

“Party-pooper.”

“Wait. You’ve thought of  _ me  _ and  _ valentines  _ ever since we met?” Ladybug smirked.

“Y-Yeah, you know I d-dream of you, M-M’Lady.

Ladybug grinned at making him flustered. “Well, Kitty, these are very sweet. I’ll hang them up in my room as soon as I get home.”

“Ok! You should get going, in case you forget. I wouldn’t want that.”

“Yes, I would be such a shame.”   
  


“Agreed.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and bid her goodbye.

**On the seventh day of Christmas my Chat Noir gave to me, seven valentines, six akuma saves, five makeshift rings! Four matching shoes, three knuckle kisses, two kwami drawings, and a declaration of love!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! So close to Christmas!


	8. Eighth Day of Christmas - Eight Cardstock Letters

“You think Tikki will be happy to see me?” Plagg asked.

Adrien sighed. “She’s always happy to see you. I want to see M’Lady, so hurry up with your cheese.”

“I don’t want it. I can’t eat, I’m too excited.” Adrien’s jaw dropped. Plagg NEVER gave up his camembert, and to transform, at that.

“Ok, then, let’s go.” Adrien whispered, still too shocked to really speak. Plagg flew up and tried to push himself in the ring. Adrien laughed halfheartedly. Funny, but all too weird. “PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”

  
  


Marinette found Chat Noir at the Louvre a little after she came. He seemed very in thought.

“What’s up?” she asked.

“PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!” Adrien de transformed so Plagg could see Tikki, and Marinette did likewise. “Plagg gave up his cheese.”

  
  


Tikki gasped. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Adrien grinned. “To see you.”

Both kwamis blushed. “Plagg gave up his cheese, to see me?” Tikki grinned and poked the Plagg, who was red in the face.

Marinette laughed. “You two are so perfect for each other.” She turned to Adrien. “What’d you get me?” She bounced up and down in excitement.

“These.” Adrien gave her eight cardstock letters. Marinette took them.

“What are they?” Adrien rearranged them. “C-H-A-T N-O-I-R.”

Marinette laughed. “You sure did spend a lot of time cutting out your own name.”

“I didn’t just do mine! I did yours, too. And Tikki’s for Plagg, which he requested. Plagg actually gave me the idea. He taped them to my wall, which isn’t a good idea, since Nathalie comes to check when I play the piano.” He took a poster out of his bag he carried. It was a red poster board with black letters spelling  _ Ladybug _ that he colored in. On it were some pictures of her, and a few of him.

“That’s so cool! I can make one with you too?” He nodded. “Yay! I know, we’ll do one for Plagg and Tikki with their names on it, except we’ll have to hide those, because someone would be confused if we have pictures of magical beings.”

“Yeah, we should hide that, but I’m excited that you’re excited!” He grinned. “I wonder, maybe you could make a collage of my civilian self. You  _ do  _ have a lot of pictures.” Marinette turned red.

“No! Although, Alya  _ would _ wonder why I have a collage of Chat Noir pictures  _ and  _ a collage of Adrien. Maybe she’d figure you out.”

Adrien paled. “Yeah, let’s not make a collage of me.” He turned to watch Tikki and Plagg.

Plagg was tickling Tikki. “You will  _ never, ever, EVER  _ tell Adrien or Mari that, got it?” He continued tickling her, and wouldn’t stop until she gave him an answer.

“Ok, ok! I won’t!” He released her, and she breathed a small sigh of relief, until the saw both chosens watching and grinning.

Adrien spoke first. “Tikki, I’ll let you hang out with Plagg as long as you like if you’ll tell me whatever it is Plagg doesn’t want you to tell us!”

Tikki smiled, her eyes sparkling deviously. Marinette noticed it was rare when they looked that way, and she has to admit it was a good look for her.

“Adrien makes a good offer.” Plagg’s eyes widened.

“NO!”

Tikki ignored him. “Plagg was born when the first star blew up in the sky, for he is the kwami of destruction. So, he was a newborn when I came around. I was made when the universe was made, so I had seen many stars, but none ever blew up. I was frightened, because I didn’t know stars did that. Plagg, being a kwami, knew immediately how to speak, and normal instincts, and came to comfort me. He said, and I quote, “It’s ok, little kwami. You’ll be ok. Destruction may be scary, but it brings new life with it.” I hadn’t realized he’d been there, and I punched him in the face. I had been alone for so long, I didn’t know other beings existed. He recoiled from me, and punched me back, which I deserved, since he was comforting me. I rubbed my face, and moved on. I had been looking for something besides a star, and wasn’t staying still for a being who I had just punched. He decided to follow me, because he had nothing better to do, and we went on. He soon told me he came from that blown up star, and I told him I came from that same star. I had come when that star first lit it’s light and started the universe. So we came from the same species, we decided, and must stick together, and we soon found other kwamis.”

Marinette was listening intently, and Adrien was grinning. “Wait, so  _ Plagg  _ comforted you as the first thing he ever did? Awesome.” Plagg had turned so red you wouldn’t even know he was a black cat unless you knew better.

“Hey, she was scared, and I’m a decent kwami. What else would I do? Like she said, I had nothing better to do, because you pests hadn’t been invented yet. Only kilometers of stars. So. Many. Stars.” Plagg grimaced. “I’d be happy if I never saw a star again.”

“I think the stars are pretty. We did come from a star,” Tikki said.

“Tikki?” Marinette called her kwami. “You said you soon met the other kwamis. How did that go?”

Plagg answered this time. “Well, we found Trixx first. We found her the day Tikki thought someone else was coming, but it was just a faroff star blowing up. It was an illusion for Tikki. Of course, I knew it was a star, because I know whenever something is destroyed, it’s what I do. Like many people are burning wood right now, and a building is almost burnt down in Berlin. Anyway, I told Tikki to be calm, I was just a star, and Trixx appeared. She just showed up, boom, a kwami. We both realized that was how we were, and we introduced ourselves and let Trixx come. Next was Wayzz, kwami of protection. He’d been around since the day I was born and protected Tikki, but he was lost. He was born behind the star remains, and we had no clue the others were there. He knew where we were though, the day I comforted Tikki on Trixx’s birth date, and he followed us using that, and we met Wayzz. Then we met Duusuu.” Plagg shuddered.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked.

“Duusuu, she’s quite a lot to handle. She’s the kwami of emotion. Trixx was counting, because we were playing hide behind stars and seek, as in Tikki, Wayzz, and Trixx played while I set on Cataclysming a star. Apparently, Trixx was counting behind that star, and I was too caught up in my process to notice.”

“Hold it!” Tikki exclaimed. “Your  _ process  _ is saying ‘Cataclysm’, and then you destroy. No process there. You may have even known Trixx was there, which means you intentionally created Duusuu.”

“ _ I  _ did not create Duusuu! She just appeared, like every other kwami!”

Tikki giggled. “Anyway, Trixx, she got burned with the star, and she was ok, she’s a kwami, she lives forever, but she was still burned, and she was almost as black as Plagg. She started to cry, and us kwami had never seen tears before, so we let them grow, and inched away because we thought it was an effect of burning, but then a blue kwami appeared, and we knew that wasn’t it. It was emotion, she was hurt, and her tears created Duusuu.”

“Duusuu cries 24/7.” Plagg mumbles.

“Plagg! Duusuu is adorable and sweet.”

“Whatever. You’re just lucky that star blew up, or you wouldn’t have me.

“I guess, but that means my birthplace also blew up too.”

“Hey, I make up for that!”

“Yes, you do.”

“Ahem.” Adrien made himself known to the two bickering kwami. “We are still here, and it’s the middle of the night.”

“Tomorrow is Saturday, so we can plan something fun, and that means we need sleep.” Marinette said.

“May I join?” Adrien asked, and Marinette blushed.

“No, if you’re there we’ll never go to bed. I’m sleepy, and we are going to have plans tomorrow.”

“Ok, M’Lady. CLAWS OUT!”

“SPOTS ON!”

The two, plus Alya and Nino, would have a good day tomorrow.

**On the eighth day of Christmas, my Chat Noir gave to me, eight cardstock letters, seven valentines, six akuma saves, five makeshift rings! Four matching shoes, three knuckle kisses, two kwami drawings, and a declaration of love!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 more days! We can do this!


	9. Ninth Day of Christmas - Nine Boxes of Camembert

Marinette met Adrien at her house. They had decided to do this gift at Marinette’s because of what it was, but no matter how much Marinette pestered him, Adrien wouldn’t tell her what it was. 

Adrien pulled nine round boxes out of his bag, and Marinette tried to see what it was, but someone, probably Adrien, had scribbled all over the labels on the front of the boxes.

“Dang it! I want to know what is in there!” Marinette stamped her foot on the ground, making Adrien laugh at her antics. He gave her a box, and she squealed.

“Final- Camembert?” She looked confused.

Adrien laughed again. “Yes, Plagg insisted. He told me it was a crime for you to have Tikki’s cookies here and not have his, and I quote, ‘Darling baby Camembert.”

Marinette laughed. I’ll go put the rest in my refrigerator, and buy more when I run out.”

Both Plagg and Adrien yelled “NO!”, but for different reasons.

Plagg spoke first. “My Camembert will _not_ go into the fridge like every other cheese. It needs to mature.” Adrien glared daggers at Plagg.

“Plagg, you can’t let the cheese stink up her room. It can go in the fridge. Marinette, you don’t need to buy more, I have plenty at home and I would love to get rid of it. Besides, mine is already matured, as Plagg calls it. It stinks up my bedroom, but Plagg has to have it.”

“My cheese is amazing! Mari can buy as much as she wants! It must stay in here to mature.”

“OK!” Marinette yelled. “First of all, Plagg, when did you start calling me Mari? Second, I can keep the cheese in here, but if Maman and Papa find it, it goes in the fridge. Adrien, if I need more, I can take some from your place, and Plagg can choose how much I take. Got it?” Both boys nodded. Marinette turned to Tikki. “My goodness, do all Chat Noirs fight with Plagg over some Camembert?”

Tikki nodded. “So odd, I know. But I guess you’ll have to get used to it Mari, I think both Plagg and your Chat Noir are here to stay.”

Adrien was about to answer, probably some snarky comment on how much he wanted to stay, when Plagg had a sudden outburst. “SHE CAN CALL YOU MARI AND NOT ME!”

Marinette looked at Plagg. “It really isn’t that big of a deal, both Alya and Tikki call me Mari, but-

“ALYA AND TIKKI? Your best friend and your kwami, who you seem to get along very well. But not me? I love you too!” Plagg went to Marinette’s bed and went into her cat plush, which Marinette found disturbing, and even more so as Tikki followed.

“Plagg, it’s ok. She didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, you just took it the wrong way. Besides, when did Marinette ever say you _couldn’t_ call her Mari? She just said, ‘Plagg, when did you start calling me Mari?’ and she just left it there. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you called her Mari. Don’t get so sensitive!” Tikki tried to get Plagg to come out, and soon, he did.

“How did you get him out? When he gets upset and goes into my trash can, I can’t get him out until he wants to. I’m lucky he didn’t ever get mad in class and go into the class trash can, because that would have been hard to explain.”

“Adrien, I’m the only whos ever been able to force him out of his upset spot. Today, it happened to be inside Marinette’s cat plush.” Tikki made sure not to call her Mari, so not to make Plagg annoyed again. “Nooroo and Wayzz can’t even do it. Only me, for whatever reason.

“No reason!” Plagg quickly said.

“Ok, then” Tikki said. “Anyway, he now knows he can call you Mari too. And Adrien, so can you, I’m sure Marinette wouldn’t mind.”

“I really don’t mind. You can call me whatever you want to.”

Adrien grinned his Chat grin. “Ok, M’Lady, LB, _Bugaboo_.”

Marinette turned red, from anger or embarrassment, no one knew which. “You know I hate it when you call me Bugaboo!” Marrinette retorted. 

Adrien grinned. “Well, I love calling you Bugaboo.” Marinette sighed. “You said I could call you whatever I wanted to. I really was a mistake, because now I can call you my girlfriend, and you are not allowed to object.”

Marinette was boiling now. “Adrien, GO HOME!” Adrien laughed.

“You’re going to kick a poor stray out?” He faked being hurt.

“You are most definitely NOT a stray. I mean, you have a whole mansion! That’s, like, the OPPOSITE of a stray. GO HOME.”

Adrien now looked confused. “You aren’t actually going to kick me out, are you?” He asked.

“No, not for real, as long as you don’t call me Bugaboo, or your girlfriend.”

He walked up to her. “M’Lady, will you be my-”

“Don’t even try it, Kitty!” Marinette squealed.

“Don’t try what?” Marinette, Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg all turned their heads to see Alya in the doorway.

“Oh crap.” Plagg said, and pulled himself and Tikki into the cat plush.

“Oh no. I forgot Alya and Nino were coming over today!” Marinette exclaimed.  
  


“Adrien calls you M’Lady, you call Adrien Kitty, and there are two flying creatures that just went _inside_ your cat plush. Marinette, are you and Adrien … Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Plagg went out of the plush, while Tikki went after him. “Finally, lady, you figured it out. It took these two bozos long enough, and now Ms. Ladyblog figured it out. Who’s next, Nino?”

“Yeah, pretty much black creature-dude.”

“Nino!” Nino had been in the doorway too?”

Tikki flew over to Alya and Nino. “Hi, I’m Tikki, Marinette’s kwami. That one is Plagg, Adrien’s kwami, and sorry for his behaviour. You two are familiar with kwamis, from Trixx and Wayzz, right?”

The two nodded. They had known each others identity from when they fought Scarlet Moth.

“SO, are we going for ice cream or not?” Marinette said, and Adrien still stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

“Hold it, Mari. Ice cream later. André can wait. You are Ladybug, Chat Noir, and you didn’t tell us?”

“We couldn’t! It was the rule! We weren’t even supposed to know ourselves! But I wore the ring Chat gave me a while back, and he saw it and my outfit, and he knew. He was also wearing red and black, just like I told him to. We didn’t count on going to the same school.” Marinette said.

Nino grimaced. “Marinette, are you obsessed with this cheese, too? Adrien has tons of it at his house, and now you have nine boxes?” He pointed to the nine boxes of camembert still on her desk.

“Oh, yeah. Adrien gave them to me today. Plagg eats camembert, and only camembert, so we need to keep a stash of it if he is staying at my place.”

“Finally! I can tell you the truth!” Adrien said. “You don’t know how weird it is to fake an obsession over your gross cheese, Plagg!” Adrien went over and shook the cat plush until Plagg came out. “Tell Nino the truth.”

“Ok! I love camembert, and made both kids have some at their places so I could have the amazing delicacy.”

Nino laughed. “So this kwami did that? I approve of …”

“Plagg. My name is Plagg.” Plagg grinned. “It is fun messing with him, isn’t it?”  
  


“Don’t get any ideas! Plagg, don’t mess with my friend’s mind!” Adrien said.

Alya turned to Marinette. “So, when you put food in your purse, that was for Tikki?”

Marinette turned red. “You noticed? Yes it was for Tikki.”

“You are the most not-oblivious person ever! I don’t know how you became Ladybug and I had no idea. So cool!”

“Just, don’t post it on the Ladyblog!” Marinette said.

“I won’t, girl, I wouldn’t betray you!” Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. “So, does Adrien know …”

“No, he doesn’t, and I need to tell him soon. He does keep trying to make me his girlfriend, but I’m not ready.”

“Girl, you have the boy at your fingertips, he would probably do whatever you asked him to! And you still haven’t told him!”  
  
“I’m not ready! You know what let’s get ice cream!”

“Yeah, ok girl, whatever.”

**On the ninth day of Christmas, my Chat Noir gave to me, nine boxes of camembert, eight cardstock letters, seven valentines, six akuma saves, five makeshift rings! Four matching shoes, three knuckle kisses, two kwami pictures, and a declaration of love!** ****


	10. Tenth Day of Christmas - Ten Bruised Toes

Chloé said she was throwing a party at her place today, and everyone was invited. This was because Kim had told her he could throw the best party ever, and Chloé wanted to beat him at it. She told us it would be like a ball in a castle, and we all needed to know how to dance, which Chloé knew Marinette couldn’t do.

“Adrien, I’m not going.”

“Why?” Adrien pouted. He’d really wanted to go with Marinette, and he had to say he’d love to make Chloé jealous when he danced with her, but now she wouldn’t go.

“Because, Chloé will do everything in her power to make it miserable for me, and I don’t know how to dance.”

“I’ll teach you. I’ve been to enough formal events that dancing could be almost second nature.”

“R-really?” Marinette turned pink at the thought of learning how to dance with Adrien.

“Yes. Who knew, Paris’s most beloved hero doesn’t know how to dance, so Chat Noir will teach her.”

Marinette laughed. “Yeah, we can try, but you know how clumsy I am.”

“It’s easy. C’mon!” He made her get up from her bed and helped her get in the position for the waltz. “This dance is pretty easy, and I’m sure Chloé would be impressed that you learned to waltz in the time after school and before her party.”

“ _ If  _ it works.”

“It will.” He began to show her the moves. “Just think  _ 1, 2, 3, 4 _ . That makes it easier.”

She counted out loud for a while, and figured out she was going in a square. She decided to remember to go in a square at the dance, and count in her head instead of out loud.

“You’re doing really well,” Adrien said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

“Thanks!” She said, but she got distracted from the compliment, and tripped over Adrien. “Ouch!” She rubbed her toes to try and get them to stop burning. All of her toes on her right foot would definitely be bruised, and she hoped that wouldn’t ruin her dancing at the party.

“Are you ok?” Adrien walked over to help her, and accidentally stepped on her other foot.

“OW!” She glared at him. “Adrien!” He frowned apologetically, and tried to help her up again, making sure to stay clear of her now purpling toes. “They’re all going to be bruised! I hope no one notices, I may limp from time to time, but my toes will be covered by my heels.”

“I’m so sorry!” Adrien apologized.

“It’s ok, Kitty, the party will start soon, though, so I’m going to get dressed. Do you have your formal wear here?”

“I always have formal wear, M’Lady.” He pulled out a tuxedo from his bag, black with a green tie.

“Oh, how cute. I’ll get dressed in my bathroom, and you can here. She already had her stuff in the bathroom, so she put in her dress and heels, did her makeup, and put her hair in a bun.

“Adrien, are you ready?”

“Yeah, I was ready ten minutes ago. You took forever.”

Marinette walked out. She had on a red off-the-shoulder red dress that came down to her knees, and black heels.

“Wow. You look good, LB.”

“Thank you.” She laughed. “Now, stop gawking and let’s go!”

They walked together to the Bourgeois Hotel, talking about how much fun it would be to see Chloé’s face when she learned Marinette  _ could  _ dance.

When they walked in, there were light blue and white snowflakes everywhere, and there was a snow cone booth and hot chocolate booth. There was a regal-looking white table cloth on the table placed in the room.

“Wow, it’s really pretty in here,” Marinette said. She looked nervous.

“Hey, Bugaboo, it’s gonna be ok. You look great, and you’ll do great. Let’s just focus on having fun.” Adrien whispered to her.   
  


“Ok.” They walked together to the hot chocolate booth, where Marinette and Adrien got some peppermint hot chocolate.

“Yum!” Adrien exclaimed. As soon as Chloé heard him, she ran over to give him a hug.

“Adrikins! You’re here!”   
  


“Careful, Chlo, don’t spill the hot chocolate!” He moved the cup away from her. “The party looks good, I love the hot chocolate too.”

“Yay! Thank you! I hoped you’d love it!” She gave him a peck on the cheek, and walked away.

“She didn’t even notice I was here.” Marinette retorted. “Oh well. She’ll notice me when I trip on the dance floor.”   
  


“Marinette! You will do fine.” Adrien scolded her negativity. “I wonder if Alya and Nino are here yet?” He looked around the room, and pointed. “There they are!” He exclaimed, and the duo ran up to them.

“Hey, Dude, Dudette.” Nino said, and Alya waved.

“How’s the party so far?” Alya asked, mainly to Marinette, to see if Chloé had messed with her yet.

“Good.” Marinette reassured. “Oh! And, I won’t be stranded useless during the dancing.  _ Adrikins  _ taught me to dance.”

“By the way,  _ did not  _ miss the emphasis, but I’ll ignore you. Her toes are a little bruised, but she’ll do well.”

“I don’t expect any less from Mari.” Adrien could hear Plagg grumbling about nicknames under his tuxedo pocket, but he ignored him. Although Alya and Nino knew, he didn’t want anyone else in the room to happen to overhear.

“Hey, look over there!” Alya pointed to a small stage the Bourgeois’ had set up. Chloé had walked onto it in her yellow and black ball gown.

“Welcome to my amazing Winter Gala! Everyone who is here is now a little more special than you were before you walked in here. Why? Because you were invited to a Bourgeois party! Have as much fun as possible, because it can only happen here!” Chloé finished her speech with a small, queenly wave, and walked offstage.

“Wow. That was ... quite the pep talk.” Nino whispered.

“Her ‘ _ daddy’  _ “ Alya made air quotes, “Makes much better speeches.”

Marinette laughed. “Even I could do better, and I stutter and mix up my sentences when I’m nervous, and I would definitely be nervous.”

Adrien took note of this, and grinned. “So  _ that’s  _ why you stuttered around me and ran away all the time!”

“No I didn’t!” Marinette tried to play innocent, but Alya burst out laughing, betraying her, and Nino started to giggle too.

“Marinette was totally nervous around you! Because she had a-”

“ALYA!” Marinette smacked her friend, fully red now, avoiding Adrien’s eyes.

Adrien threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. To Nino, he said, “Girls are too confusing. I need a break. Want to go to the peppermint hot chocolate table?”

“Sure, dude. You know I’ll never pass up hot chocolate.”

The two girls watched the boys walk away, and then Marinette turned to Alya. “What was that for! I told you I wasn’t ready, and I definitely don’t want  _ you  _ to tell him! I can tell him myself.”

Alya laughed. “Yeah right. You’ve been trying to tell him for the past few months. Don’t think now is any different.”

Marinette pouted. “You’re right, but still. I’ll tell him when I’m ready, but if that happens to be never, promise you won’t say anything.”

Alya nodded. “Of course. But I still get to tease you about it.” Alya grinned.

“I guess that’s fair. Now, let’s go get some hot chocolate before Adrien takes it all. You know, he probably eats more than everyone here combined. He’s trying to make Maman and Papa work, that’s what it is. He keeps going downstairs for more croissants. He has a thing for those.”

“You seem to be getting to know him better.” Marinette blushed. “He does like croissants. Nino brings them sometimes, and tells me they’re for Adrien. My personal favorite pastry is puff pastries, but Nino never brings those.”

“I’ll make sure to get some for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Hello everyone!” Chloé was back on the stage, so Marinette and Alya walked faster to get to Adrien and Nino.

“It’s almost time for the dancing to begin!” Chloe smiled. “So if you can’t dance, you may sit in this stage. Besides that, get to a good dancing spot!”

  
  


Marinette grumbled, “She did that so I’d be on stage all alone.”

Adrien heard her, and said, “Well, you won’t, because you can dance. Let’s go!” 

Marinette was swept along as Adrien pulled her to where a bunch of other couples were dancing. Marinette looked to Alya, who winked. She then looked to Adrien, who held out his hand. “May I ask you to this dance?”, he said, making her blush intensify.

Marinette thought,  _ Oh crap, _ but her mouth said, “I’d love to,” and Adrien pulled her into the pose they’d practiced. They danced as she counted  _ 1, 2, 3, 4  _ in her head.

“HEY!” Marinette turned around to see Chlo é glaring at her. “ _ I  _ get first dance with Adrien.”   
  
“No, you don’t.” Adrien surprised all three by speaking. “I asked Mari to dance with me, so you will wait until the song is over.” Chloé stared, and stomped away, but Marinette was sure she heard her say something like  _ Dupain-Cheng’s can’t dance. _

“Wow, nice job, Adrien.” Marinette said, in awe at the whole thing. But then she remembered something. “Did you call me Mari? And Plagg’s ok with that?”

“Oh, he’s not. He’s hissing into my shirt, something I’m glad you can’t hear because that means his complaining is only loud enough for a cat to hear, or, you know, a human with cat-like abilities.” Adrien bumped his tuxedo, where Marinette assumed Plagg was, and she heard a loud hiss.

“I heard that one.” Marinette giggled at the kwami’s terrible attitude. “You know what? This night hasn’t totally sucked.”   
  
“Has it sucked any?” Adrien asked, concern laced over his face.

“Adrien, calm down. We are at Chloé’s party, of course it isn’t perfect, but it’s been amazing even so.” Marinette grinned. “Even with your bad attitude, Plagg.”   
  
“OW!” Adrien yelled, and glared at his chest. Many kids looked to see what happened, but aw it was nothing, and looked away. “He bit me!” Adrien whimpered, making Marinette laugh. “It’s  _ not  _ funny.” Adrien rubbed his chest. “No camembert for you.” Adrien winced.

“What’s wrong?” Marinette hadn’t heard anything.

“Plagg’s high-pitched scream. Something only I can hear, but hurts my ears terribly when he does it.”

They stopped dancing, for the music had stopped. Chloé was on stage and had pulled the plug. Marinette found herself rubbing Adrien’s chest subconsciously, and yanked it away.  _ That’s  _ what made Chloé mad. Marinette blushed as Adrien grinned.

“Party’s over. Go home.” Chloé glared at Marinette.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. Goodbye kitty, but I need to go before Chloé kills me.”   
  
“Ok. See you later Bugaboo!”

As Marinette ran out the door, Adrien heard her call out, “DON”T CALL ME THAT!” Adrien grinned.

**On the tenth day of Christmas, my Chat Noir gave to me, ten bruised toes, nine pieces of camembert, eight cardstock letters, seven valentines, six akuma saves, five makeshift rings! Four matching shoes, three knuckle kisses, two kwami drawings, and a declaration of love!**


	11. Eleventh Day of Christmas - Eleven Bad Puns

“Adrien! Give me that!” Marinette raced for her diary box, which she was about to get her diary out of for her latest entry, when Adrien snatched the box.

“It’s not like I could open it anyway without Cataclysming the box off! Actually-”   
  
“Don’t you dare! That took me forever to make!” Marinette leaped for the box, but missed and jumped on Adrien.

“Ouch! Hey, give it back!” For Marinette had finally taken the box back while Adrien was distracted.

“That was awful of you.”

“Pawful.”

“What?”

“It was  _ pawful  _ of me to snatch your diary box. I’m sorry.” He faked innocence, and Marinette shook her head.

“How can I stay mad if you are going to be so ridiculous? Anyway, I have it back, and you’re right, you couldn’t open it, and thank God you didn’t Cataclysm it.” She wrote her entry, and put it back in the box.

“I wonder …” Marinette picked up a laser toy she had borrowed from the pet store. She had been wondering about this for a while, but she had no other need for a laser so she just borrowed one from a cat owner who is there all the time because her cat keeps bringing home mice. If Adrien ever did that, she would have to get a water bottle, too.

Marinette pointed the laser on the windowsill, since Adrien was looking out the window, and she saw him tense. Marinette stifled a giggle as Adrien whipped his head to glare at her.

“Marinette! You really think that would work?” Adrien huffed.

“Well …” Plagg piped up, but Adrien turned to glare at him too, and he shut up.

“Let’s see if it does work.” Marinette started moving the laser around on the floor, and Adrien stared at her intensely, pretending the laser wasn’t there.

“Would you stop that! I told you it won’t work!” He tried to take the laser, but she swiped it away and kept moving it around.

“You know what? I’m going away. Adrien started to walk away, out of the room, but the laser dragged him in, and before he knew it, he realized he  _ had  _ to catch Marinette’s evil little red dot! He whipped around and pounced on it, startling Marinette. Then, he realized what he just did and turned pink.

“Ha! Like I was going to say before Adrien decided he would kill anyone who speaks, as soon as you wear the ring you have cat-like traits, like catching lasers, and jumping into cardboard boxes.”

“Jumping into cardboard boxes!?” Adrien scowled. “You never told me that!

“It gets worse over time, so I thought you wouldn’t need to know until at least a year. I mean, you have no cats, and not every person buys a laser light for a person.” He looked at Marinette, who smiled sheepishly. “You’ll be fine, but you might jump into boxes involuntarily and have a thing for laser lights. Over time, you will find being in pools and taking showers will be a pain, and you will strive for human touch.”

“Totally not cool! Why don’t ladybugs do things like that?”

“Oh, they do.” Tikki said. “Marinette just hasn’t been affected yet. She will like sunlight, and will hate rainy days, and probably have a bad attitude. She will take an interest in gardening, and I’ve seen some Ladybugs even eat aphids off of their plants.”

“Ew!” Marinette made a disgusted face. “No way!”

“She might take interest in airplane, helicopter, and other in-the-air vehicles.”

“Ok, I can do that, but the aphid thing isn’t happening.”

“Tikki, you forgot to mention the numerous offspring thing both kids will inherit.” Plagg said.

“WHAT!” Both Miraculous holders looked questioningly at their kwamis, who shrugged it off.

“Why are you telling me NOW!” Marinette exclaimed to Tikki.

“Wasn’t important until now.” Tikki shot back.

“Sugarcube is right.”

“Bugaboo, could you hand me the laser?”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Marinette and Tikki glared at their offenders, and Plagg laughed.

“One more thing, kid. Ladybugs seem to hate our awesomely amazing nicknames.” Plagg retorted.

“Well, do you want me calling you Stinky Sock all the time!”

“It’s kinda catchy.”

“Uhhhh! I hate you!” Tikki grumbled away, and Plagg frowned and chased after her.

“You aren’t really mad, are you?”

“So Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“They can’t really be telling the truth, can they?” Marinette looked worried.

“I’m sure they’re just kitten. Then can pawssibly be telling the truth.”

“Adrien, stop with the puns. That’s three today! I’m worried that I'll be munching on bug food and you’re sitting here joking the day away.”

“You have terrible cattitude.” Marinette groaned.

“I’m definitely buying a water sprayer.”

“It won’t work anyway.”

“How do you know? And maybe a catnip toy …”

“Marinette!”

“Ok, ok! Just a water bottle and catnip toy! And you are coming with me, in case I get a moment to embarrass you. But we’re going as Ladybug and Chat Noir, because Maman and Papa have no idea you are here.”

“What! You’re actually going?”

“ _ We  _ are actually going. Tikki!”

“What, no!”

“Yes Marinette?”

“I’m going to the pet store with Adrien. We need to go in our alter-ego form, though, since my parents don’t know he’s here.”

“Ok!”

“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!” Marinette loved the warmth that came over her when she transformed.

“Kitty! Let’s go!”

“No!”

“PLAGG! Get Adrien to transform.”

  
  


“Adrien! Transform!”

“I don’t-”

“ADRIEN! CATA-”   
  
“Ok, ok! PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”

“Adrien, has Plagg ever actually Cataclysmed before?”

“Yes, and every time it has been a total cat-astrophe.”

“Let’s go.”

When they finally got to the pet store, Ladybug rushed over to the water bottle section.

“Do we really need that, M’Lady?” Chat questioned, staring at the menacing bottle.

“Yes, we do. It’s for all the puns, and the Bugaboos.”

“Hello Paris! Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. Nadja Chamack at the pet store, where a citizen reported Ladybug and Chat Noir …”

“Sheesh, we just got here like 3 minutes ago,” Ladybug whispered.

“I know!” Chat replied.

“Ladybug! Why are you at the pet store? Do you have a pet at home?” Nadja questioned. She sounded an awful lot like Alya.

“I mean, kind of?” Chat kicked her. “Ow.”

“Chat Noir, do you have a pet at home? A cat, perhaps?”

“No. Do you mind, we have stuff to do-”

“I see one post on the Ladyblog saying Ladybug may be getting a water bottle to spray Chat Noir with. Is this true?”

“ALYA!” Chat hissed.

“Actually, yes. He can be quite a pest.”

“LADYBUG! I am pawsitively purrfect!”

“My point taken.”

“Ladybug, be quiet.”

“So you plan to spray him with it? Does he react?”

“I do plan to spray him with it, but I don’t know if he reacts. I think he does, he did to the laser pointer.”

“LADYBUG!” Chat was blushing now.

“Hi, do you have a filled bottle? Yes, thank you. Ladybug, try this.”

“You want her to do it now?” Chat wailed. Nadja nodded.

“That’d be preferable.”

Ladybug grinned. “Ok!” And she squirted him. Chat repelled immediately, and jumped.

“That was uncool, Bugaboo.” He hissed.

“Thank you. Alya Cesaire, writer of the LadyBlog, seems to be correct.” Nadja said. “What else were you here for?”

“DON'T YOU DARE!” Chat glared daggers at Ladybug, who, to his horror, was enjoying every minute of this.

“Actually, catnip toys, I was here for some of those. Are there any Ladybug ones, by any chance? Chat seems to like-”

“That’s enough. I’m going home.” Chat started to walk out, but Ladybug caught his belt/tail.

“Not so fast,  _ chaton _ .”

“There are some Ladybug ones here!” Nadja exclaimed.

“Seriously!” Chat tugged at his belt, and started to take it off. Nadja handed Ladybug the catnip toy.

“Thanks!”

“Is this for Chat Noir, too?”

“No.”

“Yes.” Ladybug went to the cash register and checked out the full bottle and the toy.

“It’s for free.” The cashier told her. The name tag said Betty.

“No, I can pay for it. Here.” Ladybug took the extra cash she had put in her yoyo for times like this, and paid for the items, much to Betty’s dismay.

“Ladybug, really-” Betty started out, but Ladybug shook her head.

“I’ve got it, thank you. Let’s go home, kitty.”

“Yes, please, that would be great, let’s go meow.”

“Chat!”

“Ok! Ok! That was litter-ally horrible. I know.

“CHAT!”

“Paw-den me, but I fur-get. What  _ is _ is you want me to stop doing, M’Lady?”

“We’re going now. Bye Nadja.”

“Wait, what happens with the catnip?”

“Bug out!”

Ladybug pulled Chat Noir up with her, and they quickly transformed back in an alleyway.

“I thought your parents thought you were in your room?”

“It’s their break time. They are going out to eat somewhere right now.”

“Oh. Well, that suits mew great.”

“Kitty! What is with you and the terrible puns today!”

“What is with you and buying me cat toys?”

“Hello, Adrien!” Sabine and Tom were by the door, unlocking it so they could reopen the bakery after their break.

“Hey, Mrs. Cheng. Hi, Mr. Dupain.

“It’s Tom, and she’s Sabine, Adrien. Hi Marinette! I thought you were in your room.”

“I was, but I wanted to show Adrien my most recent designs.”

“Oh. And why do you have a cat toy and spray bottle?” Sabine asked.

“Uh, no reason.” Adrien said.

“Yeah, no reason.” Marinette agreed.

“Is that a Ladybug toy? Is this for Chat Noir?” Tom wondered aloud.

“Um, yes. Yes, it is. It is a present for helping Paris so much. The spray bottle is for Ladybug. She might need it.”

“Sabine, Tom? How do you know Chat Noir has a thing for Ladybug?” Marinette snorted.

“Well, everyone knows that. He is pretty obvious.”

“Oh.” Adrien blushed.

“Well, we best be on our way. Love you Maman, Papa.” Marinette kissed both, and ran up to her room with Adrien in tow.

“Everyone knows? I thought I was only being obvious to you!”

“Well, you asked Bunnix if we were a thing, and Alya catches you on the blog flirting with me. Yes, you are super obvious, worse than me.”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing!”

“Ok. Anyway, I need to go, I really don’t think Father will be happy I’ve been gone this long-”

“Hold it! I didn’t do the catnip yet!”   
  
“Father  _ really  _ won’t be happy if I come home late and have just had catnip.”

“So you think it’ll work?”   
  
“I think I’m not taking any chances.”

“Please?”   
  


“No.”

“You  _ always  _ say you would do anything for me.”

“Do not use my words against me.” Adrien seemed agitated, but Marinette wanted to try anyway, and then, she remembered exactly what today was.

“It’s Christmas Eve. Do it for me?” Marinette pleaded, and she knew Adrien had forgotten, too.

“I was so caught up in getting away from you and your spray bottle that I forgot what today was! Tomorrow’s Christmas! I really have to go!”

“Wait!” Marinette jumped to hug him, but forgot about the toy in her hand when she rubbed Adrien’s face. She only knew it was there when she felt Adrien physically sink into her.

“Woah, Adrien! What the- Wait a minute. Catnip! That’s what it is!” Marinette was even more surprised when Adrien started to purr. Big, loud purrs. “If only you’d get off so I can get this on video …” Marinette pushed him off of her, and heard Plagg squeal.

“Sorry!” She got out her phone, and started to record him rolling around purring on her floor. Then, he went up to her and rubbed her leg, then fell onto her bed. He fell asleep almost instantly. Marinette put up her phone, and used Adrien’s phone to text Gabriel that he was staying over at her place for dinner. Marinette would let the kid sleep, then hope the catnip would wear out before dinner ended.

By the time Adrien was fully conscious again Marinette had been putting up the dishes. He walked to the kitchen to find her. “Marinette!” He called when he found her, still drowsy from sleep.

“Hi. We need to get you home. Gabriel think you just ate dinner, so I would eat a croissant or something before you leave.”

“What happened?”

“Well, when I rubbed your face, you smelled the catnip toy in my hand, and I got the rest on video. I texted your dad that you would stay here for dinner, and I let you sleep so the effects would wear off before I had to get you home. I really didn’t know I had the toy in my hand. I’m sorry. The video is funny, though, and I will only show Alya, Nino, and you.”

“You had to catch it on video?” Adrien mumbled.

“I almost couldn’t, since you had fallen on me and I couldn’t get up from your grip.”

“I what?!” Adrien gasped.

“It’s ok. Let’s take you home.” Marinette walked Adrien home to see to it that he got there safe, and then fell asleep watching the video on replay.

**On the eleventh day of Christmas, Chat Noir gave to me, eleven bad puns,** **ten bruised toes, nine pieces of camembert, eight cardstock letters, seven valentines, six akuma saves, five makeshift rings! Four matching shoes, three knuckle kisses, two kwami drawings, and a declaration of love!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! Thank you for following me along on this magical 12 days, and make sure to have as much fun as possible on Christmas! I hope you liked Christmas Eve's chapter!
> 
> With Love, KittyCatGirl925
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the long chapter; I got kinda carried away :)


	12. Twelfth Day of Christmas - Twelve Pictures of Our Friends

Marinette woke up from her wonderful dream of catnip and Chat Noir, to the amazing news of what today was.

“Maman! Papa! It’s Christmas!” Marinette jumped out of her bed for once and grabbed the gifts she had made for her parents. She was especially excited this year because not only was Tikki here, but Adrien, and she had special plans for him today.

“Maman! Here is your gift, and here is Papas. Papa, hurry up! I’m ready for you to open your present!” Marinette had been so excited to give her presents out, and now she finally could. But her father was taking forever, and she was going crazy.

“Santa came!” Marinette sorted through Santa’s presents, and thought about how horrible it was that Santa got akumatized last year, until Tom came down and Sabine said she was ready.

“Oh, thank you Marinette!” Tom exclaimed as he saw the new apron Marinette had made for him. Sabine smiled when she saw the new coffee maker. Their current one was super old, and they had needed a newer one, and this one made lattes and frappuccinos.

“This is perfect! Thank you, Mari!” Marinette grinned, and got into her gifts. Tom had gotten her a few personalized cooking utensils, and Sabine had given her a new sketchbook to put her designs in.

“Yay! Thank you guys!” Santa had given Marinette some more fabric and yarn, some lip gloss and lotions, and a new dress.

“Santa did well this year,” Tom commented, and Marinette nodded. Marinette’s parents made her some pancakes, and they told her she could go have fun with her friends.

“Just be careful!” Sabine warned, and Marinette went over to Alya’s.

“Alya!” Marinette called, and her friend let her in. Nino was already there, as was Alya’s big sister Nora, and her twin little sisters, Ella and Etta.

Marinette gave Alya and Nino their gifts where they were in the living room, and Nora’s, Ella’s, and Etta’s in the kitchen.

“Wow! Alya pulled out a Panasonic Lumix GH5, and grinned.

“Should make your videos better for the LadyBlog, and maybe will help with pictures too.”

“Thanks!”

“Dude, this is pretty neat!” Nino grinned at the empty disks Marinette had gotten.

“For some portable playlists,” Marinette said.

Marinette had gotten Nora a new pair of yellow, black, and red boxing gloves, and the twins their own set of Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls.

“Nino, this is for Chris.” Marinette had gotten him a toy Battlebot.

“My little bro should love it, thanks.” He and Alya handed over their gift for Marinette.

“We got it together,” They told her when she opened her Chat Noir onesie.

“This is cute, and I know Adrien will love it. Thank you!” She laughed. She knew Alya would do something like this.

“Alya, Nino, guess what?” When they both said they didn’t know, Marinette said, “I’m telling him today.” Nino grinned, and patted her on the back, and Alya screamed, getting a yell from Nora.

“Sorry! Oh, Marinette, this is so perfect! Confess on Christmas, how wonderful. You’re finally gonna tell him without chickening out?” Marinette gave a timid nod, and Alya screamed again.

“ALYA! BE QUEIT!” Nora shouted.

“OK, OK, I WILL! MARINETTE HAD EXCITING NEWS!”

“WHATEVER, ALYA!” Marinette laughed, and Nino mocked Nora when she yelled.

“Alya, I really need to go to my house to get Adrien and Chat Noir’s gifts.”   
  
“Aren’t they one and the same?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t know that six days ago, and their gifts were already made.”

“Oh. What did you get him?”   
  
“I made Adrien a cool watch, and Chat Noir a walkie talkie. I have one too, and that way we can communicate without transforming.”

“Cool. Talk to me later, k?”

“Ok. Bye Alya, Nino!”

Marinette headed to her house for the gifts. She called Adrien to tell him to meet her at the Louvre at 1:00, so she could eat lunch, give Tikki her gift, and grab Plagg and Adrien’s gifts, and get there on time.

“Maman, Papa, I’m getting a sandwich!” Marinette made a quick ham and cheese, and told her mother, who was in the kitchen, that she had to get some things, and then she’d be going to Adrien’s.

“Tikki! Look what I got you!” Marinette grabbed the little dress she’d made for Tikki when she had napped. Tikki put on the dress, and smiled.

“How beautiful! It fits, too. One time, I had a Ladybug who tried to put me in a Barbie dress, and it was so tight I could hardly breathe. This is great!” She said, twirling around in the red and black dress.

“I hoped it would fit. I got the measurements when you were dozing off once, and I had to be really careful so that you didn’t wake up and see me. It was as if I were walking on eggs, because I know you’re a light sleeper.” Tikki laughed.

“Plagg always tells me I need to relax, and sleep like he does. Well, not everyone is a cat-based superhero!” Tikki turned to Marinette again. “You have someone you want to see, and Plagg really wants to open your present.”

“How do you know?”

“He’s impatient.”

“Oh.” Marinette held in a laugh until her kwami went into her purse, and grabbed the gifts. When she got outside, she transformed, and headed to the Louvre.

When Ladybug got there, she saw Chat there, already. She opened her yoyo to see the time, and it was only 12:30. They’d both gotten here early, and she was happy he was excited to see her, too.

“Chat, merry Christmas!” Ladybug exclaimed, getting his attention.

“Merry Christmas. Plagg is literally vibrating in my suit, he’s so impatient. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!” Ladybug de transformed, too, so that Tikki could see Plagg.

“Plagg has been yelling at me to hurry up ever since you called, and I came 30 minutes too early! I’m just glad you did, too. Anyway, here.” Chat handed her an envelope.

She opened it, and found a picture of her and Rena Rouge on top, along with eleven other pictures. She flipped through them. Her and Carapace, her and Queen Bee, her and Pegasus, her and Viperion, her and King Monkey, her and Ryuko, and a photoshopped one of her and teenage Alix in a Bunnix suit. “I couldn’t get to future Bunnix, so I asked Alix to help me out. The rest of these, at least most of them, were from the LadyBlog. Alya helped a lot.” The rest were of her and Alya, one of the forced ones of her and Chlo é (Ladybug rolled her eyes at this one), a picture of just Chat Noir, and one of her and Chat.

“Oh, this is great! I really love thinking about all my friends, and I guess these are my Super Friends!” Adrien laughed. “Even Chloé, or Queen Bee. She may be difficult, but she’s on task during an akuma fight.” Adrien nodded.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool how many friends Adrien, Chat, and Ladybug have made in such little time. I thought some pictures would be good.”

“They are. And you know what would be even better?”

“What?”

Marinette breathed in. “A super boyfriend,” She said.

Adrien grinned. “And even better than that would be a super girlfriend!” Adrien said, picking Marinette up and spinning around.

“Oh!” Marinette squeaked in surprise when she started spinning. “You haven’t opened my stuff yet, super boyfriend, and neither has Plagg.”

“Wait.” Adrien paused. “You really want me to be your boyfriend?”

Marinette, still dizzy from the sudden end to the spinning, answered, “Y-Yes?”

“Woo hoo! I have the girlfriend of my dreams!” Adrien shouted. Marinette laughed at his antics.

“Hey, super dorks, I want my present!” Plagg looked at Marinette as she took his gift out from her purse.

“Here you go, Plagg.” Marinett let him open the gift. In it was a black cloak with a little green clasp. Marinette didn’t have Plagg’s measurements, so it was a little big, but that made i long and flowy in the air and Plagg seemed to enjoy it.

“I am King of Kwamis! And you, Tikki, are my humble slave,” He said pointing at Tikki.

“Look what you turned him into.” Tikki said, and both her and Adrien groaned.

“King Plagg is only allowed at Marinette’s. You are Adrien’s kwami at my house.” Adrien scolded him. Plagg nodded, then continued yelling at Tikki.

“He looks great. Now, open my presents,  _ chaton _ !” Marinette watched as he opened the walkie talkie and watch. “I have my own walkie talkie. I had gotten the watch for Adrien and the walkie talkie for Chat Noir, so you get two things.”

“Want to know a secret? All I needed for Christmas was you M’lady, and I got just that.”

“Want to know my secret, kitty? I’ve actually had a crush on Adrien since you handed me that umbrella the second day we met, when you told me what really happened.”   
  
“All it took was an umbrella?” Adrien grimaced. “Chat could’ve had Ladybug forever ago.”

“No, silly, it wasn’t just the umbrella. It was the way you had actually been trying to help, and even though I had made an awful first impression, you still wanted to be my friend.” Adrien smiled, then laughed.

“So, me as Chat liked you as Ladybug, but you didn’t want me because you as Marinette wanted me?” Marinette nodded, then laughed too.

“I now see how ridiculous it was. And I probably would’ve dated you had it not been for, well, you.”

Adrien made a smug face. “You fell for me twice!”

“I guess I did. Now, do you have any dinner plans?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t have any plans today.”

“What? Did Santa come?”   
  


Adrien blushed. “Actually, Father scared Santa away last year. I got a Gabriel Brand pen, though.” He said bitterly.   
  
“That is crazy! You know what, you’re having Christmas with us, and next year too. We can get you a stocking, make Christmas dinner. Santa’s coming back for us, so we’ll include you into our family for Christmas, and trust me, my family does much better than a pen. How about Chloé?”

“Huh?”   
  


“What’d she get you?”   
  


“Something that came in late.”

“Oh. Well she probably got you some shoes. Or maybe a selfie of hers. My watch is much better.”

“You’re jealous!” Adrien exclaimed.

“You’re jealous of Chloé.”

“No I’m not! No way! I’m way better than  _ her _ .”

“You denied it three times, you’re lying.”   
  
“That’s a stupid trick!”

“Oh, c’mon. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!”

When they got to Marinette’s, Tom and Sabine welcomed Adrien warmly, and Adrien enjoyed feeling like he had a real family. The family had an amazing feast, and then Adrien came over with Marinette to her room. Marinette texted Alya to tell her that Mission Adrienette had succeeded, and then jumped into bed.

“Don’t you need your pajamas?”

“Too tired.”   
  
“What about me? Am I staying here, or am I a stray?” Adrien pouted when he remembered  _ his  _ pajamas were at home. He’d have to go out and get some real quick as Chat.

“Too tired to worry about that. You can stay, just don’t touch anything that doesn’t belong to you without my permission! Goes for you too, Plagg. Tikki, you can tell Plagg whether he can mess with stuff.

“Hey, no fair! I thought I was your favorite!” Plagg growled.

“No he’s not, I am. Aren’t I, Marinette, aren’t I?”

“You’re both wrong, because  _ I’m  _ her favorite. I am her kwami, after all.”

Marinette laughed, feeling proud that  _ she  _ was the cause of this petty fight between boy and kwamis. “You’re all my favorite. Adrien, go get some pajamas, and Plagg, well, get sucked up in the ring or whatever it is kwamis do. Tikki, I made you some pajamas too, come here.”

Tikki happily obliged, Plagg grumbled about how unfair it was, and Adrien rejoiced that his girlfriend was actually letting him stay over.

Marinette smiled. This was the most amazing twelve days of Christmas in her life, and she was going to love every minute of it.

**On the twelfth day of Christmas, my Chat Noir gave to me, twelve pictures of friends,** **eleven bad puns,** **ten bruised toes, nine pieces of camembert, eight cardstock letters, seven valentines, six akuma saves, five makeshift rings! Four matching shoes, three knuckle kisses, two kwami drawings, and a declaration of love!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and thank you for following me on this amazing journey! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Have a good year!


End file.
